Tala friend zone catastrophe
by marchellv
Summary: When Tala discovers a close friendship with the opposite sex, and it started to get closer yet something was stopping him, a barrier that was the Friend-zone wall, But to the girl that is staying i the same place as Tala think theres a completely different problem, in why they will be friend-zoned for life - Will Tala be able to break throw the barriers ?
1. Chapter 1

Tala's Friend zone catastrophe

The red haired male gave a slight smile as he put down the magazine; the front door had just opened with Laila walking in with a bag full of groceries "I was just about to send out a search party for you." The Leader of the blitzkrieg boys said with a slight teasing smile.

"Really? Maybe I should have stayed away longer then." Her green eyes lit up with amusement, being part of a famous team had its ups and downs, a lot more then she had expected it to hawed, especially when some of the team member can be abut sexist.

"Are you making sandwiches?" Bryan called, peeking into the kitchen before Laila threw a tomato at his face. "And your cleaning that up!" she called after the silver haired Russian.

Laila has been on the team for almost 4 months now, it all happened after they met at the blading shop, getting in a swift disagreement over who has the right to buy the last remaining gear switcher for their beyblade, the argument ended in the dish and since she has been with the boy's. There has been a lot of bickering over it with the other members after all it is the blitzkrieg Boys not boys and girl, yet somehow they were making it work.

"Stop being rude." She snapped before starting to make sandwiches.

"OH the irony." Tala gave a groan and looked to her, she bit let lower lip whilst she worked, a small habit he found extremely endearing. "Don't cut you." Tala remained his team member watching her hands move with the sharp potential weapon.

Laila couldn't help but look at him, Tala's strong slim psyche she was becoming more and more aware of him the more they thy spent tighter, and tomorrow they will be leaving in a train for a cross country ride just for upcoming match, Laila wondered how she would last, Her green eyes followed him as he removed his shirt tossing it carelessly on the laundry heap. Sometimes Lia wondered that – maybe Tala was not interested in girls at all? Big reason why Tala and her are on a friends only basses "I think I can manage a knife, when will you learn to do Laundry?" She asked watching as Tala Gave a shrug and picked up his beyblade.

"When you stop nagging about it?" He said in a teasing note and watched spacer walk in, yes a good moment killer as well.

"Good timing." Laila said putting the sandwiches down "Lunch is done." She said proudly before sitting down and opening a beer. Tala watched as she brought it to her glossed lips taking deep sips of the golden liquid. Tala found himself drawn to Laila, yet it was a line he would never cross, well not right now in any case, with a tournament on the line and …..the sound of Bryans burp made Tala cringe and sigh "I am living with pigs." He mumbled.

"Who you calling a pig?" Laila laughed and gave a slight burp as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tala rolled his eyes at his team mates as he pulled on the large oversized bright pink bag towards the train. "Did it have to be pink?" The Red haired male snapped out of frustration at Laila who seemed not to much bothered as she carried her back pack.

"What's wrong with pink?" She asked with a slight smile, okay she knew she was pushing Tala's button's she couldn't deny it but there was a charm in seeing him get slightly annoyed, his muscles flexed as he lifted the bag up onto the plat form, her eyes wondered over his impressive figure there was no disagreeing that he was well built.

"Yes Tala what's wrong with pink?" Bryan added his penny to the pot before hopping onto the train to disappear with in finding each assigned bunk room.

"I really hope I don't get roomed with Bryan this trip" Spacer mumbled under his breath as he stepped on followed by Laila.

"Really why?" she asked her eye glancing down to her ticket and to the one in Tala's hand.

"Because he eats a whole tine of beans for breakfast, switch rooms with me Laila." Spacer said quickly and begged, to switch she laughed sweetly and walked into the small bunk room two beds stacked upon each other.

"I want the top bunk!" Laila said with a cheeky smile and watched Tala bring in her bag.

"Next time I am packing your cloths." Tala informed her rolling his eyes before dropping his own duffel bag. Tala watched Laila look out of the small window. "And why do you get top bunk? " Tala added with a raised eyebrow, he felt the train starting to move giving a slight jolt throw his body and reached out as Laila lost her footing, the strong red hair male easily caught her in his arms and looked into her face, her cheeks where starting to change color a pinkness appearing. "Clumsy." Tala gave a slight smile to her. Tala felt his hart jerk in his chest and palms become a bit more sweaty than normal, Laila was small in his arms as he looked down at her, sometimes he forgets how small she actually is and how fragile the cheeky girl is.

Her eyes lock on his eyes, cold depts. That seemed to see throw her, Laila laughed nervously as he helped her stand up again with a surprisingly gentle hand on her back "They should warn you about that." The young girl patted Tala's impressive bicep and watches him smirk at her.

"You could try being abut better on your feet, but don't change the subject Laila." Tala gave her a stern look. "The top bunk I want it." Tala said again and Laila pulled her face.

"I'll fight you for it" Laila suggested as the young girl climbed up the letter, Tala's eyes looked to her rear, his blue eyes studied her figure as she moved.

"It wouldn't be a fair fight." The Russian said rolling his eyes; Tala opened the window allowing the cool air to hit against his skin and smiled. "You would cheat" he added and smirked when she gave him a frown over hers shoulder.

"Alright then" Laila laid on the top bunk "If you want this bed you would have to drag me off it." She winked and Tala was very tempted.

"Tala! Laila come check this out!" Bryan's voice carried though the hall outside their room. The silver hair team mate sounded excited enough for Tala to 'pause' the temptation of dragging Laila from the bed and look out into the hall, Bryan waved at them a large smile over his face.

"What is it? You're grinning like a cat that just got cream" Laila said as she peeked out of the room along with Tala.

"You got to come and check out the fully stock bar."


	3. Chapter 3

Tala watched with cold eyes as Laila laughed and joked with Bryan, she gave Tala a wink and soon they went back to their jokes and a strange drinking game, Tala did not see the point in drinking himself stupid with games when he just much rather do it properly. The red haired male smirked and looked at the pure Russian vodka. The small bar was well stocked yet it seemed that after they showed up the other customers stayed away, it might be Spencer's large presences or just Bryan's loud rude jokes.

"Come now Tala." Laila laughed as she reached for the hem of his shirt pulling him lightly towards her and Bryan, Tala could have easily shrugged her off yet he went to her willingly and watched her, her cheeks were slightly red now from the drinks she shared with Bryan. "Don't be such a loner." Laila added patting her small soft hand on his cheek.

"And you," Tala said his voice not betraying the blush that was starting to creep over pale cheeks. "Are drunk" He added with a slight smile and brought the drink to his lips, yet Laila slapped his arm.

"I am not." Laila objected and stood up her feet unsteady and Tala's hand went to the small of her back keeping her steady on her feet. "Okay maybe a little, but I was winning" she defended her smile soft and supple her eyes were sparkling. Tala shook his head.

"Come on I'll take you to our room." Tala offered putting his hand around her upper arm, he didn't take her hard yet her eyes darkened slightly.

"Don't order me around Tala." Laila's voice warned him as she looked into his icy blue eyes with defiance "I don't want to go back to the room yet." She sounded slightly like a child when she turned her back to him and sat back down next to Bryan, Tala let out a low growl.

"Don't push my buttons." Tala mumbled under his beneath as he left he could hear Bryan's laughter and Spence's protest as he went back to his room. Alone.

IT was well past midnight when Tala opened his eyes, he heard their door go open he could hear the clumsy footsteps. Tala knew then Laila had come to bed, it would be interesting to see how she would get on that top bunk now, Tala had been spiteful now taking the bottom bunk to force her to struggle to the steps to her bed. "Oh" he heard Laila's stumbled words as her hands reached for the ladder but that's when Laila went against what he had thought would happen.

A gasp escaped Tala's throat as, Laila slipped into his bed next to him. "Laila," The Russian spoke her name softly, a whisper as he watched her in the darkness she really snuggled het body against his with a soft lazy smile her eyes already closed. "What are you doing?" He added softly.

"Sleeping." she spoke in a lazy tone and placed her lips against his, in a sift loving gesture as a child would its teddy bear before falling to a dreamless sleep. "You're a awesome friend" she added her cheek pressed against Tala's bare hard chest.

"Friend." The word tasted foul on his tongue as his cheeks was red from the sudden development in their relationship.


End file.
